


Maximum Banging

by KevMemes_Gaming



Series: Maximum Futa Fucking [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Double Blowjobs, F/F, Facials, Futa, Lesbian Sex, Max has a 10 inch dick, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, amberfield, amberpricefield, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevMemes_Gaming/pseuds/KevMemes_Gaming
Summary: This is my first fic, let me know in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let me know in the comments

“Ugh!” Rachel sighs, exasperated as she treads through the thick underbrush. “Why did we have to come all the way out here?”

“Because,” Max says, looking back over her shoulder from a few yards ahead, “You said you wanted to do a nature shoot.”

“But why here?” Rachel stops, plopping on a stump as she pouts “It's so far from everything!”

Max giggles, kneeling as she reaches into her camera bag. “It isn’t nature if you can still hear traffic.” She raises her camera, looking through the viewfinder at Rachel, leaning back contemplatively looking up to the sky. SNAP and the polaroid ejects “This is perfect though.”

Rachel shoots up hearing the whirring of the camera. “Did you just?” She pauses as Max’s words hit her ears. “Well…” Rachel’s cheeks go pink, looking away from Max. “It’s easy when I have such a great photographer.”

Max’s cheeks redden as her lips curl into a shy smile “Not as easy as it is for me when I have the perfect model.”

Rachel giggles nervously, her eyes slowly looking back up to Max who giggles back, equally awkwardly. The pair continue to look at each other, Max with her camera held in both hands, Rachel sitting on the stump, both smiling dumbly at the other.

“We should... “ Rachel giggles again “We should probably take more than one picture.”

Max’s eyes widen momentarily as she comes back from space. “Wha-? Oh… Yeah.” She smiles, a single single raspy scoff escaping her mouth. She looks through the viewfinder of her camera again “Whenever you’re ready.”

Rachel strikes a pose. SNAP. And another. SNAP. She gets up, hanging her arm from a tree. SNAP. Looks over her shoulder. SNAP. Falls down an embankment. SNAP.

“Wait what?” Max looks up from her viewfinder. “Rachel?!” She runs over to where Rachel had stood seconds ago.

“I’m fine.” Rachel groans, thankful it was only a short slide and a loss of footing that took her down. She lifts her head. “What… is that?” Her eyes widen at the strange shape in front of her.

Max sits on the embankment, sliding down. Kneeling beside Rachel, she looks at the object in the underbrush. “It… it looks like…”

“A dick!” Rachel bursts out laughing.

“I was going to say an eggplant!” Max giggles. “Rachel, don’t!” Max shouts, standing as Rachel swipes the object from it's shade.

“Aww c’mon, Caulfield.” Rachel teases as she gets to her feet with one hand, the other holding the strange plant. She points it at Max’s face. “Scared of a little dick?” Rachel grins impishly.

“N-No!” Max stomps, her face turning bright red as she looks at the very phallic object in Rachel’s hand.

“Well if you’re not scared then maybe you should kiss and make up!” Rachel laughs as she shoves the purple fruit into Max’s face. Max falls over backwards onto the slope behind her, half lying half sitting as Rachel pounces onto her, pinning her with a knee on either side of Max’s belly. “C’mon!” Rachel laughs, “Just the tip~” she singsongs, poking Max’s face with the tip. Max reaches up, grabbing Rachel’s arms trying to push her away. Rachel pushes back harder. In the midst of all the pushing, Rachel squeezes down on the strange fruit. The stem cap at the tip shoots off with a loud pop, the thick and gooey white insides of the plant shooting into Max’s mouth and onto her face.

Max sputters and coughs, her head shaking back and forth. “Oh my god, Max! I am so sorry!” Rachel’s hand covers her mouth. She stands to let Max up.

Max leans up, licking her lips, her face red as a tomato still streaked with the translucent white goop. “It…” Max’s voice drops to a near whisper as she looks away. “It actually tastes really good.”

“Really~?” Rachel asks, leaning down to pick up the half-deflated penis shaped fruit.

“No! It's mine!” Max leans forward, snatching it from Rachel. She brings the tip of the fruit to her mouth, lips sealing around the tip as she squeezes the tubular body, moaning softly as she drains it of its fluid. She releases it from her mouth with a loud pop, using her fingers to push the rest on her face into her mouth, licking her fingers clean.

“Max?” Rachel looks at Max, eyes wide and face red.

Max pants as her trance is broken, her own eyes widening as she looks at Rachel before her whole body shrinks down in embarrassment. Rachel walks to Max and runs her thumb over the corner of Max’s mouth. “Missed a spot.” Max looks up to Rachel, face heavy with shame as she wraps her lips around Rachel’s thumb. “Easy girl!” Rachel laughs, pulling her hand away.

“S-Sorry…” Max reaches across herself, holding her elbow

“Don’t be.” Rachel smirks. “That was hot.”

Max forces a smile. After a few moments of awkward silence, the two head back through the forest for civilization. Finding Chloe’s truck where they left it, Max opens the passenger door, hopping into the seat with Rachel sliding in behind her and closing the door. Chloe jerks forward in her seat, the magazine over her face falling into her lap.

“Oh hey, you’re back.” Chloe says, excited to be able to get back to doing nothing someplace more comfortable. “Have fun?” Rachel and Max exchange an awkward glance, both blushing and looking away from the other. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Chloe says with a smirk as she puts the truck in gear.

 

Back in Max’s dorm room, Max types away on her computer while Rachel looks over the pictures from the day’s excursion. Rachel smiles, looking at the pictures and smiles even harder looking up at Max, the moonlight pouring through the open window and illuminating Max’s face over the dim light of the paper lanterns on the wall. Rachel lays the polaroids back onto the table at the end of Max’s couch. “Perfect work as always, Max.”

“Thanks.” Max says, spinning around in her chair. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” She smiles the most genuine looking smile Max has ever seen. The two smile at each other dumbly, as they often do, for a few moments before Rachel speaks again. “You wanna go for a walk?” Max smiles as she nods, throwing her hoodie back on as they head out the door.

“Wow!” Rachel says as they reach the football field. “The moon is huge tonight.”

“I almost wish I had brought my camera.” Max laments as the two lean on the chest high fence around the field. Rachel takes her hand, leading her to the gate and inside before pulling her down to the grass. Max giggles as she falls, rolling onto her back next to Rachel. “The stars are so pretty.” she sighs.

“I’ve always loved the stars.” Rachel smiles. “Laser light shows too.”

“Laser light shows?” Max turns her head.

“Speaking of…” Rachel reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small baggie. “How about we turn this star show into a light show?”

“What is that?” Max asks.

“Shrooms.” Rachel giggles.

“Rachel, no.” Max shakes her head.

“Rachel, yes!” Rachel laughs as she pops a few of the mushrooms into her mouth. “C’mon Max.”

“It’s not a good idea, Rachel. I can’t believe you.” Max says, sitting up.

“C’mon. Just a little.” Rachel says, sitting up too. “Nobody’s around. We’re only a few feet from our dorms. What could go wrong?”

“Well…” Max looks up and off to the side as she thinks.

“Exactly!” Rachel says, popping a small shroom into Max’s mouth and cupping her hand over it.

“Eww!” Max laughs, reluctantly swallowing “What is it with you and shoving gross things into my mouth today?”

Rachel chuckles, pushing Max back down to her back before lying down herself. They lie next to each other hands folded behind their heads as they stare up at the night sky.

“Rachel? When does it start worki--ooooooooooohhhh” Max’s head begins spinning. So do the stars in front of her face. Rachel giggles. That makes Max giggle. That makes Rachel laugh. That makes Max laugh. Soon both girls are just lying on their backs, laughing hysterically as they watch the stars and moon dance though the sky.

“Do you see this shit?!” Max almost shouts “I need my camera! The stars are fucking dancing!” Max rolls over, pushing herself to her feet.

“Max, no!” Rachel laughs as she gets up to chase Max, who is already weaving her way back to the dorms on wobbly legs. She catches up with Max in the hallway outside of Max’s room.

“I can’t unlock the door!” Max says in a very loud whisper-shout. Rachel shakes her head, turning the handle, opening the door, and pushing Max inside. “How did you do that?” Max bends at the waist, examining the door as if it has a secret.

“It wasn’t locked.” Rachel chuckles, pulling Max to the bed by her hand. “I think you need to lie down.” Max pouts for a moment before lying down on the bed. Rachel slips her flannel off her shoulders, folding it up as a pillow and lying between Max and the outside edge of the bed. Turning to look at Max, Rachel smiles at the wonder in the novice tripper’s eyes as they stare at nothing and everything. Eventually Max’s eyes get heavy and she drifts to sleep. Rachel follows suit soon after.

 

The movement on the bed caused Rachel to stir awake.

“Oh my god.” Max groans. “So hooooot!” the mattress bounces as Max tears off her jacket. Then her shirt. Then shimmies out of her jean. She throws them all to the floor next to the bed. Rachel lies silently as Max flops back into bed, rolls over, and wraps an arm around Rachel’s waist.

 

“Rachel.” Max’s groggy slurring voice wakes Rachel again. “Get your hand out of my pants.” Max giggles stupidly. “Don’t think I’m that easy just because you got me high.”

“She must be dreaming.” Rachel whispers to herself, rolling over, her hands nowhere near Max as she falls back asleep on the edge of the bed.

 

Rachel shoots awake, falling to the floor as Max’s scream wakes her up. She hits the floor with a thud, shaking herself awake before pushing herself to her knees. “Max? What’s going-- Oh… My… God.” Rachel’s eyes go wide and her jaw hangs open as she stares up at Max.

Max sits up, legs stretched across the bed with her back in the corner like she was trying to run away from something. Her own eyes are wide as she stares down the length of her body. Both girls look with complete and utter shock at the massive ten-inch cock poking through the leg of Max’s panties, bobbing up and down with each of Max’s pants. It stands at attention, it's dribbling tip reminding Rachel of the plant from the forest underbrush.

After a long silence, Rachel plops back down. “Max… You have a…”

“No!” Max says. “I don’t! I… didn’t!”

Rachel stands, sitting next to Max, giving her a comforting touch on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Max. This doesn’t change anything between us. You’re still that uber cool and cute hipster girl I’ve come to love. I just wish you told me you were packing the heavy artillery.” Rachel chuckles at the last part.

“I don’t! I’m a girl! I’m not supposed to have… this!” Max shouts. “This can’t be real!”

“Well…” Rachel says, her hand slowly reaching down. Her heart beats wildly as her fingers wrap around the shaft, drawing an unexpected coo from Max. “Seems pretty real to me.”

Max stammers again and again before finally spitting out “What about Chloe?”

Rachel thinks for a moment, putting a finger to her chin. She grabs her phone from her pocket, snuggling up with her arm around Max. She points her camera phone at the mirror and snaps a picture.

“Hey!” Max’s face burns with embarrassment. “What are you doing?!” Rachel giggles as she hands Max the phone. Looking at it, Max sees the picture sent as a message to Chloe. “Rachel!” she cries. The phone beeps and vibrates in her hand.

**Chloe: WTF**

“Oh my fucking God.” Max begins to tear up looking down at the picture of the massive cock between her legs and Chloe’s reaction. “Why did you do that?” The phone goes off again.

**Chloe: This is awesome! How did Max hide THAT from me?**

Rachel smirks, looking down at the message. “See? She likes it~.”

Max crosses her arms in a huff. “Well I still don’t.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to deal with it for a while. It's almost time for class.” Rachel brushes her hair with her fingers, straightening her clothes.

“I can’t go to class like…” She looks down at her still hard, but slowly softening cock. “This!”

“Well if you don’t want anybody asking questions, I think you do.” Rachel chuckles as she opens the door just enough to leave. “See you later!” Rachel blows a kiss to Max as she closes the door.

 

Knowing there was truth to Rachel’s words, Max had indeed decided to avoid suspicion by going to class and pretending like everything was normal. Pretending like she didn’t have some kind of monster between her legs. She was thankful for the shield of school desks when she was sitting, but each time she had to walk from one class to another, she was deathly afraid that somebody would notice the bulge running down her leg. To add insult to injury, each time Rachel passed Max in the hall the blonde would casually bump into or brush against Max’s legs. Each time Max felt a twinge run through her new appendage, drawing a redfaced grimace.

_“I can’t believe I even managed to get… that thing… into my pants.”_ Max thinks as she walks into her last class of the day: photography. She rushes to her seat at the back of the room. Rachel sits in the seat next to Max which was not entirely unusual. What was unusual, was the hand casually running its way along Max’s thigh. “Rachel!” Max whispers as quietly as possible. “What are you doing?”

Rachel doesn’t react, casually taking notes with her other hand as class starts. Through the length of the class Rachel’s hand never leaves Max’s thigh. Rachel rubs slowly on Max’s jeans to not draw attention. As class drags on her hand moves closer and closer to the bulge in Max’s jeans. Each near pass sends another twinge through the bulge, the mass building as the feelings build. With class barely half over, Rachel traces a finger down the entire length of the bulge. Max leans down over her notebook, scribbling. She pretends to take notes as her cock hardens, almost threatening to burst through the denim under Rachel’s touch.

“Max? Is everything alright?” Mr. Jefferson, the strikingly handsome photography teacher asks.

“Just…” Max winces, trying to will away the red in her face as she looks up at him. “Fine.”

“Oh… okay?” He looks at her skeptically before turning away and continuing his lecture.

Rachel giggles softly so that only Max can hear. After an eternity of torture the bell rings. Max jumps from her seat, her books covering her groin as she rushes out of the room and back to her dorm.

 

A knock on the door draws Rachel’s attention from the homework on her desk. She turns just in time to see Max slipping into the room. “Oh hey.” Rachel says as she stands. “I… Thought you were still mad at me because yesterday.”

“I probably should be.” Max crosses her arm in an obviously feigned act of crossness.

“Buuut?” Rachel can’t help but grin.

“But I can’t stay mad at you.” Max says, squeaking as Rachel wraps her in a hug. They both blush as Max’s bulge hardens again. “So uh…” Max stutters, her embarrassment growing with her cock, “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Rachel giggles nervously, pushing her hair behind her earing as she parts from Max. “Sure.” Rachel finds a disk, popping it into the player under the TV and sitting on the bed. She pats the space next to her, silently beckoning Max to sit. Rachel slides up the bed, laughing as she drags Max with her. Max smiles as she lies back against the wall with Rachel, shoulder to shoulder.

Rachel and Max watch the movie in mostly silence, a witty comment every once in a while, shifting positions often to stay comfortable. They both forget about the irregularity in Max’s pants until the movie starts to get steamy. Neither girl had remembered the explicit sex scene now on screen. Nor had either girl expected Max’s cock to harden, pushing itself against Rachel’s thigh. The both look down. Max’s freckles disappear into a sea of red. She feels Rachel’s breath hot on her cheek as Rachel’s hand gently strokes Max’s hip. Her head jerks up to see Max looking at her expectantly.

“R-Rachel?” Max manages to get out.

“Max?” Rachel says, her fingers teasing around the top of Max’s jeans.

“Rachel?” Max asks again, looking to see Rachel biting her lip.

“Are… Are you nervous, Max?” Rachel asks as her finger hooks through Max’s belt loop.

“Y-Yeah…” Max nods a little. “But… It's okay… If you want to… y’know…”

Rachel looks down then back up to look in Max’s eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to… pressure you.”

Max nods, smiling feeling herself press into Rachel even more. “I uh… I think it likes you.” she giggles.

Rachel scoffs, sliding down the side of the bed, laughing as she grabs Max’s ankles, dragging her to sit on the edge of the bed. She playfully pushes Max back so she lies with her legs off the bed. Rachel’s fingers deftly find the snap of Max’s jeans, unbuttoning them, fumbling with the zipper before pulling them down. Rachel’s mouth drops open as she watches the massive cock bounces out of her jeans.

_'It's so big!_ ' Rachel thought when she sees Max's gigantic cock.

Max, worried at the sudden silence, begins to sit up. “Rachel? Are… Are you ok-ooooooooh” Max’s question slurs into a moan as Rachel wraps her lips around the head of Max’s cock. Max falls back down, body going limp at the sudden rush stimulation through her new organ. _'Oh my god! It feels. so. good'_ Max thinks as Rachel’s lips curl around Max’s rock hard member, smiling as she works more into her mouth. One of her hands rests on Max’s thigh, the other wrapping around and gently holding the cock sprouting from Max’s groin. Max’s head spins as Rachel goes deeper. _'Oh god, I'm gonna...'_ Max thinks as she feels a warm pressure growing in the pit of her stomach and beings to moan.

“Mmm.” Rachel hums, pulling her mouth and hand from Max. “No way. I can’t let you off that easy.”

“But Rachel!” Max whines. “I’m gonna explode!”

Rachel smirks “Not yet you’re not.” She stands, peeling out of her clothes. She reaches a hand out to Max who grabs it. Rachel lifts Max’s shirt over her head as Max kicks off her own pants. Rachel crawls up the bed beside Max, her hand drawing mindless circles on Max’s tummy as she kisses the brunette. All the while her cock bounces in anticipation. Max, still stunned, kisses back awkwardly and draws a giggle from Rachel. “Here.” Rachel says, holding Max’s chin. “Let me show you.” She kisses Max slowly and deeply. Max moans softly, pursing her lips and pressing them into Rachel’s finding a push and pull rhythm. Rachel takes Max’s hand with her own, moving it between her legs. She giggles and smiles against Max’s mouth as Max’s hand gropes the already dewy flesh. Rachel can feel Max’s face burning before she swings her leg over Max, drawing a gasp from the hipster.

“Rachel--” Max starts.

“I can’t wait any longer, Max. I need that dick.” Rachel straddles Max’s hips, her breathing shallow and her pupils dilated as she takes Max’s cock in her hand and guides it. She presses it against her tender flesh, closing her eyes as she leans back, biting her lip as the girthy head parts her tender lips. She lets out a low moan as she leans further and further back on her knees, Max’s eyes opening in disbelieve as Rachel’s body devours inch after inch. Squirming in pleasure, Max bucks up into Rachel, breaking her balance. Rachel comes crashing down with all ten inches planted firmly inside her. Both girls gasp into moans as Max’s roughly big meaty balls press against Rachel’s body. Rachel looks down at Max, panting through her smile. “Ready?” Max nods.

With Max’s approval, Rachel begins rocking her hips back and forth, moaning as she grinds her clit into Max's monster cock. She leans forward, her hands bracing her above Max. Max’s hands reach up, squeezing Rachel's breasts as she is riding her. Rachel bites her lip, blowing air out her nose as she continues to ride Max, her body squeezing the thick piece of meat that fills her. "Ahh~ Ahhh! It's so deep inside me" Rachel moans while she's grinding on Max's raging cock. Using one hand, Rachel flips her hair back out of her face, leaning back as she changes from a grind to bouncing straight up and down on Max’s cock. With each bounce Rachel grunts and groans and moans faster and faster until her body stops, completely impaled from tip to base, shuddering around the cock as an ear piercing moan erupts through the entire dormitory.

Max wraps her arms around Rachel as the blonde slumps forward, panting on Max’s shoulder, still impaled by the rock hard ten inch rod. “Oh…” Rachel pants. “My… God…” She weakly pushes herself up just enough to look at Max’s face. “You rocked… My world…”

“You did most of the work.” Max blushes for the umpteenth time.

“You didn’t get to finish, though.” Rachel winces as she shifts back on Max’s still raging cock.

“I… I don’t have to.” Max’s head shrinks into the pillow as she looks away. Rachel takes Max’s cheeks in her hands, kissing her again. She giggles as she rolls the both of them over.

“Show me what you got, Caulfield.” Rachel smirks up at Max. Max gives a determined smile, pushing herself up to her hands and knees cock still half buried in Rachel’s pussy. With a grunt Max thrusts into Rachel, half falling, picking herself back up and thrusting again. Rachel can’t help but giggle a bit as her hands find Max’s hips. “Like this.” She says softly as she guides Max into a gently rhythm. Rachel smiles up at Max from her back, giving up a soft moan every now and then as Max saws back and forth. Her pace quickening, Max drops down on top of Rachel with a soft grunt. Rachel wraps her arms and legs around Max's neck and thigh as she fucks her, her head in the nook of Rachel’s shoulder. Max pushes off the baseboard, each thrust bringing the squeak of the bedframe as her thrusts becomes more quick and needy. Realizing the reason, Rachel gently pushes Max off of her, smirking as Max whines loudly.

“Oh, I’m sowwy. Am I being a little teeeease?” Rachel grins devilishly watching Max’s cock dribble pre-cum.

“Yeah!” Max pouts.

“Aww? Max wasn’t done playing?” Rachel smirks, standing and walking to her desk.

“No…” Max crosses her arms, still pouty.

Rachel leans over the desk. “Then don’t stop.” She wiggles her hips, her hand reaching around to pull an asscheek to the side. "Get over here and fuck me with that giant dick." Rachel added. With no hesitation, Max jogs over, Rachel’s eyes bobbing up and down in her head as she watches Max’s heavy cock bounce with each step. Max pauses for only a moment to line up before slamming into Rachel, driving the desk into the wall. Rachel groans loudly at being filled so deep from this angle. From this angel. Her hands grip the far side of the desk as she gasps for breath with each thrust, Max’s hips driving much more force than Rachel thought possible. "FUCK! Yes yes yes yes fuuuuck me, yeah just like that!" Rachel screams as Max keeps pounding her. After more hard thrusts than Rachel can count, Max comes low over her back again, thrusting like a bunny rabbit. Rachel lets out a long vibrating “Oooh.” as her second best friend pounds a gigantic cock into her.

“Rachel!” Max lets out a low whine. “I think-- I think I’m gonna--!” Wasting no time, Rachel pushes back against Max, driving her away enough to drop to her knees and turn around. She takes Max’s cock in both hands, kissing and suckling at the head. “Rachel!” Max wails as Rachel’s tongue dances along the delicate underside. Max lets out a long low groan and bucks her hips as strings of thick, pearlescent cum shoot across Rachel’s face. After two or three ropes land on her face, Rachel wraps her lips around Max’s cock again, moaning and humming as she gently sucks and slurps the head, taking as much as she can in her mouth, thirsty for Max’s love. Max stumbles back, collapsing on the bed, panting.

“That good, huh?” Rachel crawls over, resting her head on Max’s thigh with a smirk. Max groans in the affirmative, unable to speak. The two rest, Max sprawled on the bed, Rachel sitting on the floor leaning against Max, her head resting between Max's legs, with her half soft cock on Rachel's head, for some time. Max shoots up to her elbows when a knock comes to the door. “Come in!” Rachel singsongs.

“Rachel no!” Max whimpers, drawing her legs up. Who should walk through the door but Chloe Price.

“Hey Rach. I got your message. What’s so import-- Holy shit!” Chloe stops when she sees Max’s massive cock, now half soft, hanging between her legs. “That is… fucking huge, dude.”

Rachel smirks, looking over to the cock. “You should see it when it’s hard.”

“It gets bigger?” Chloe gasps.

“Mhmm. And boy does she know how to use it.” Rachel teases Max again, Max’s whole body going red. “But I think she’s a little too nervous for that right now.” She holds out her hand. Chloe takes it, helping Rachel to her feet. “Maybe we should all get… more comfortable.” Rachel says, sliding Chloe’s jacket off her shoulders.

“Yeah.” Chloe smirks impishly as she’s known to. “I think I get you.” Chloe kicks off her boots, dropping her hat to the floor as she saunters over to the bed. She sits next to Max, looking for the face behind the hands. “It’s okay, Max.” Chloe assure her, lifting her tanktop over her head. “Nothing to be afraid of. It's not like we haven’t seen each other naked like a million times before.” She unbuttons her jeans, sliding them to the floor. She lies next to Max, propping her head up with one hand. “See? Just a couple of girls having fun, right?”

Max lowers her hands. “Y-Yeah.”

“There she is.” Chloe smiles. Max smiles back, her confidence growing by the second.

“So, Max? Ready for round two?” Rachel folds her arms and raises a brow.

Max reaches down, taking hold of her half-limp cock. “I… I think I’m tapped out.”

“No…” Rachel quirks. “I think you just need some… stimulation. Chloe?” she says, reaching a hand out. “Care to help me show Max something stimulating?” With a grin Chloe takes Rachel’s hand. Rachel pulls Chloe to her feet and into a kiss. Max watches as the two go at each other, lips smacking and tongues tying. Chloe’s hand find Rachel’s breasts and ass. Rachel, meanwhile, snakes a hand between them and digs her fingers into Chloe’s dripping wet pussy. “Ohh, Max. She’s ready for you. I can tell.” Max blushes as she feels her cock beginning to spring to life again. The two older girls continue to make out and grope each other in the middle of the room. Rachel grabs both of Chloe’s asscheeks, spreading them wide with her ass facing Max. “I think you should let Max take your black cherry.” She looks over Chloe’s shoulder at Max’s cock, again rock hard.

Chloe pants into Rachel’s shoulder, giving a soft, enticing moan. “Please, Max?” Max nods silently before Rachel all but pulls Chloe to the bed. Chloe leans over the bed, licking at Max’s cock. Rachel joins in on Chloe’s fun, kissing and sucking at and licking Max’s cock too. "Mmmmm, Your dick tastes so good, Max" Chloe moans. After a liberal coating of saliva, Rachel helps Max to her shaky feet as Chloe kneels on the bed, feet hanging over. “Just… go easy on me, dude. You could kill a horse with that thing.” Rachel stands behind Max, pressed into her from behind. She helps guide Max’s cock with one hand, the other holding Chloe steady.

Chloe’s body shakes as Max’s hefty member presses it's head against her anus. She reaches a hand down, rubbing her clit, a single finger playing just inside the edge of her her pussy as Max presses harder and deeper. Chloe inhales sharply as Max lurches forward, the head of her ten-inch member just barely pushing into her best friend. “Fuuuck me!” Chloe moans. She winces in pain, but urges Max to keep going. Max grabs Chloe’s hips, holding her hard as she pushes forward, all her weight behind it. At an agonizingly slow speed, she slowly but surely buries the entire ten inches into Chloe’s ass. Chloe lets out an unintelligible groan as Max’s balls push up against her hand, driving Chloe’s fingers deeper into the velvety womanhood. “Oh fuck, yes, keep fucking my ass like tha- oh god oh god it's so deeep in meee~.” Chloe belts out. Max pulls back half way before driving back into Chloe, causing the punk to jump a bit, squeezing around Max’s cock. Max moans loudly before thrusting again, more gently this time. After a while she picks up a good rhythm as Chloe pants, her head spinning from the mixture of pain and pleasure of the unbelievably long and thick cock splitting her like a log. “Chloe!” Max whines. Rachel, still behind Max, wraps her arms around the girl’s waist, pulling her back and out of Chloe. Chloe gets dragged back a bit, stuck around the cock, but falls forward with a loud plop as the cock falls out.

Rachel sits Max down in her desk chair before pulling an almost limp Chloe from the bed to her knees in front of Max. Rachel kneels beside Chloe as they both ravenously sucking Max’s throbbing cock. Chloe sucks on the head while Rachel kisses the shaft. Like Rachel, Chloe pushes her mouth as far as she can down Max’s cock. "Mmmmmm, You like that? You like it when two hot girls suck your cock?" Rachel purrs seductively as she licks Max's balls They switch places, Rachel sucking the head and licking the top as Chloe licks down the side and kisses Max’s heavy balls. Kissing back up, Chloe’s mouth finds Rachel’s and the begin to kiss each other around the head of Max’s cock. , her cock oozes precum as they continue to make out around the throbbing hard cock. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" moans as her cock twitches. Rachel and Chloe both lean back a bit, tongues out and mouths open wide as Max starts ejaculating, spurt after spurt of cum splashing all over Rachel and Chloe’s faces. Max groans as Chloe sucks at her cock, her hand finding Chloe’s hair, twisting in the blue locks. Chloe smiles up at Max around the cock, eyebrows wiggling. Chloe pulls off with a satisfying pop. Rachel kisses Max’s cock before kissing Chloe, licking the cum from her cheek. Rachel prods Chloe until she gets up, flopping into Rachel’s bed. Rachel takes Max by both wrists, nearly dragging her up out of the seat and puts her in bed next to Chloe. Collapsing into the bed herself, she snuggles under Max’s arm seeing that Chloe had already done the same.

"Holy fuck Max, that was the best sex I've ever had." Chloe says as she gives Max a quick kiss on the cheek. “We have to do that again.” Rachel says as she also gives Max a kiss on the other cheek. Max agrees with a happy groan and the three girls drifted off to sleep.


	2. Shower sex with the model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just amberfield

Max woke up the next day with a morning sunshine hitting her eyes realizing she slept in after last night's sex with Chloe and Rachel. Max moves her head to see Rachel still snuggling under Max's arm but on her other arm there was a sticky note:  
"Had to go home, Mom wants me to come home for dinner. P.S. That was amazing Max, want another round with me and Rach tomorrow? I can buy condoms that can fit on that monster of yours. <3 -Chlobear"

Max smiles as she crumples up the note and tosses it across the room as Rachel stirs awake only to see Max's adorable freckled face. "Mornin' sunshine," Max says as she stares into Rachel's hazel eyes. "Mornin' to you too, sweetie," replied Rachel until she realized that Chloe already left. "Chloe left a note saying Joyce wanted her home, if that's what you're wondering." Max says as she gives Rachel a loving kiss on her lips. Rachel happily returns the kiss for a few minutes. "Damn girl, you know how to kiss a girl well, and fuck two girls hella good," Rachel says after pulling away from the kiss. "Well, yesterday you did say that I have to get used to having...... my dick hardened up in my pants, especially you keep rubbing on me during class," Max says recalling what Rachel told her before they went to class yesterday.

"Well, speaking of your hardened dick," Rachel says as she looks down at Max's already hard 10 inch dick. "If you manage to control your erection, especially surrounded by hot girls around you, such as Dana, Juliet, Chloe, or me," Rachel whispers seductively, causing Max to blush. "you won't even fit half the monster in your pants. Want me to take care of you?" Rachel purrs as she wraps her fingers around Max's throbbing shaft causing her to gasp. "Y-you mean...to...g-get me off?" Max stammers nervously. Rachel laughs. "If you want, we can do it in the showers. I'm sweating like a motherfucker." Rachel says as she gets up from the bed. "Well, it was a hot night last night. I don't mind sex in the shower, unless we don't moan each other's names too loud the whole dorm wakes up," Max says confidently as she also gets up from her bed. "Ay that's the spirit, go get your shower gear and meet me at the middle shower stall," Rachel says as she gathers her shower gear. "alright, see you there," Max says as she leans in for another kiss and exits the dorm.

(FAST FORWARD)

After Max has gathered her shower gear from her room and reached the shower room, she sees Rachel casually waiting for Max right outside the shower curtain fully naked. "Hey Max, ready to have your mind 'blown'?" Rachel purrs seductively and making the blowjob handsignal to Max, causing her to blush and her cock to harden. Max laughs a bit. "You still can't get enough?" Max asks Rachel as she gives her a smirk. As Rachel pulls Max in the shower stall and closes the curtain, "Well.... you still need to get used to it, especially when a hot girl like me wakes up next to you and also it'll also take you a day or two to control your orgasm as well," Rachel explains as she gently gropes the hardened bulge in Max's shorts. "Fair enough, I had watched a bit of porn while I was in Seattle," Max told Rachel. "But don't worry," Max adds as she takes of her shirt and her shorts revealing a hard, throbbing cock and watches Rachel lick her lips in anticipation. "See, you're a natural. Come on," Rachel says as she pulls Max into the shower stall, close the curtain and the shower starts running as the warm water hits and run down their bodies.

As soon as the water starts running down on them, Rachel pulls Max into a kiss, Max obliges and kisses back as she starts groping Rachel's body whereas Rachel does the same. Max started putting her hands on Rachel's boobs and gave them a nice squeeze causing Rachel to moan, she moved her hands down to grope Rachel as much as she wants.. no, needs until Max's hands reached all the way on Rachel's ass. Rachel pulls away from the kiss, biting her lip oozing seduction as she wraps her fingers around Max's throbbing cock and started stroking. "Mmmmm, I love it when you're dick is so thick," Rachel seductively whispers in Max's ear as she's giving Max a handjob. "Mmm, you like my ass don't you Maxi?" Rachel adds causing Max to blush and let out a cute sexy moan. "Spank me Max, spank me till my ass is all red baby.I want you handprints all over it Maxxi," Rachel purrs seductively. Max gives Rachel a sexy smirk, squeezes Rachel's asscheek and gives a light spank causing Rachel to let out a gasp and a moan. "Ahh~ yeah keep going while I stroke that cock Maxi," Rachel purrs while she strokes Max's dick faster and Max keeps spanking Rachel's ass until it is red and has her handprint on it. Rachel's moans are music to Max's ears. It's been a few minutes and Max is about to reach her climax. "You gonna cum, Maxi?" Rachel asks she speeds up even more but just the tip. Max nods unable to make out words as she's just moaning softly while getting a handjob from Rachel in the shower.

A handjob. In the shower.

  
Rachel now drops down on her knees and keeps stroking until Max cums all over her face again like yesterday. Max lets out a low moan and bucks her hips as string after string of thick white cum shoot all across Rachel's face and in her mouth this time it was a lot. Rachel now started sucking Max's dick to take as much cum as she can in her mouth and swallow it all.

(FAST FORWARD)

"That was amazing Rachel," Max says as they are walking together to their classes. "No problem Max, I knew you had it in you, especially the fact that you came harder and a lot more than you did yesterday with me and Chloe," Rachel replies seductively. "You saved up a LOT for me, don't worry, Chloe and I will blow your mind!" Rachel added cheerfully. "Oh speaking of Chloe, she asks if we all want to go to Two Whales later for lunch?" Max asks Rachel after reading Chloe's text as she was changing. "Hella yes, tell Chloe to order you a salad though, you need to recharge a lot if you know what I mean," Rachel chuckles at the end causing Max to slightly blush understanding what she meant. "Oh and Chloe said she's buying some... condoms for me in case if we have another threesome sometime tomorrow," Max nervously told Rachel. "Mmmm, It's going to be one wild night tomorrow, don't worry about getting us pregnant though, that's what condoms are for right?" Rachel says Max giving her confidence. "Y-yeah, but what if it... I don't know... breaks as I finish?" Max asks nervously again. "Don't worry about it Max, I know that Chloe is going to buy you a good Trojan pack, especially for that big fella of yours," Rachel purrs as she rubs her hand slowly towards Max's crotch.

"Rachel!" Max laughs. "I'm getting used to it already," Max added. "Mhmm, I'm just teasing. Well, see you at photography!" Rachel waves Max as she heads towards her class. A few minutes later Max fells a buzzing in her pocket and got a text from Rachel.

**Rachel: BTW, forgot to tell you something: You are AMAZING at spanking in that shower Max.**   
**Max: Um, thanks Rach :)**   
**Rachel: (img_rachel_ass_png) Damn, my ass is as red as a tomato, and your cute face when you blush :P**   
**Rachel: Can't wait for you to fuck my ass tomorrow Maxi. <3**   
**Max: same here, and the handprints on your ass cheeks looks hot. :D**   
**Rachel: *giggles* Thanks babe, hold on I'll add Chloe.**   
**Rachel added Sexy Blue Punk to the group**   
**Chloe: What's up ladies?**   
**Chloe: OMG, That ass is hot!! It was Max right?**   
**Rachel: yup!!! And she's amazing at it.**   
**Max: Really?**   
**Rachel: What? I'm sure Chloe wants you to spank her, Right?**   
**Chloe: Damn Maximus, first you took my anal virginity, and now spanking Rachel? You're on fire girl!**   
**Rachel: Aaand I gave Max a nice morning handjob while I was at it as well. ;P**   
**Max: Yeah, that was hot :)**   
**Chloe: I'm getting SO horny you have no idea.**   
**Max: Don't worry Chloe, I'm not getting hard anytime soon, I'm tapped out as fuck.**   
**Rachel: Mhmm, gtg, class is starting, see you at the diner Chloe.**   
**Max: See you, byeeee :D**   
**Chloe: NO EMOJI. Catch you beauties later.**

Max pockets her phone away and enters the classroom thinking about her time with Rachel in the shower.thinking about another threesome tomorrow in Chloe's house, and also really good at hiding her erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
